The subject matter described herein relates generally to turbine systems, and more particularly, to a dual trip manifold assembly for turbine systems.
At least some known turbine systems include emergency overspeed protection systems (EOPS) that facilitate shutting down the turbine system under certain operating conditions. Some known turbine and EOPS systems use a hydraulic system to initiate and control the shutdown of the turbine systems via a trip manifold assembly (TMA). However, some TMAs are susceptible to contamination that is present in turbine hydraulic control systems. This can result in reduced performance of the EOPS systems. In addition, maintenance and repair of the TMA during operation is limited due to the use of the TMA by the turbine systems. At least some turbine operators need an online-maintainable EOPS system that enables online maintenance and repair/replacement of the TMA.